Chitose Kizuki
|romaji= Kizuki Chitose |alias= Curious |epithet= |birthday= |age= |gender= Female |height= |weight= |hair= |eye= |quirk= Landmine |status= Alive |family= |occupation=Villain Shoowaysha Executive |affiliation= Meta Liberation Army Shoowaysha Publishing |fightingstyle= |teams= |debut= Chapter 218 |debutanime= |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery=y }} |Kizuki Chitose}} , also known by the code name Curious, is the executive director of Shoowaysha Publishing who is secretly a leading member of the modern Meta Liberation Army. She is one of the main antagonists of the Meta Liberation Army Arc. Appearance Chitose is a woman with long, pale hair, worn parted to her left, and full lips. Her eyes are unusual in that their sclera is completely black where their irises and pupils are bright, and they’re framed by notably long eyelashes and small eyebrows. She wears a dark, shoulderless dress with long sleeves. For the Revival Party, Chitose also donned an unbuttoned jacket with a fur collar. Personality As described by her Liberation Army code name, Chitose is an immensely curious woman who is highly invested in her journalistic pursuits. Due to taking Rikiya Yotsubashi's advices to heart, she believes that stories based on face-to-face interviews are the best way to influence readers, treating even battles as an opportunity to ask questions about one's personality and motivations. As a publisher executive director, Chitose claims to have never given up on getting a good story ever since her early days in the journalism industry, fondly looking back on them occasionally. Chitose has been inspired to claim the hearts of the people with her stories, all for the sake of the Meta Liberation Army. Despite this, she is very callous about the lives of her soldiers, utilizing her Quirk to turn them into walking bombs as a battle strategy and describing it as a selfless act from their part. Despite being uninterested in the League of Villains, Chitose greatly desires to learn about Himiko Toga, having shown an obsessive interest on the circumstances behind her descent into madness. Chitose knows many details about Himiko's life prior to becoming a criminal and wishes to create an article bringing her background as a villain to light. Synopsis Meta Liberation Army Arc Chitose is present alongside the other leaders of the Meta Liberation Army during a meeting where Re-Destro declares their intention to destroy the League of Villains. During the meeting, she brings up how Detnerat had recently entered the Hero Industry. Later during the Meta Liberation Army battle against the League of Villains she proceeded to battle Himiko, attacking her in-mass with her comrades in order to corner her, all the while "interviewing" her on her reasons for becoming a Villain and she proceeded on shedding light on Himiko's past prior to joining the League and expressed extreme interest/curiosity on her reasons for abandoning her normal life, where and how she obtained her survival/combat skills and the reasons for Himiko's descent into madness. Abilities As the executive director of Shoowaysha Publishing, Chitose has full authority and influence over the company, allowing her to dictate and control how the publisher should operate. Quirk Landmine: This Quirk allows Chitose to turn anything she’s touched into an explosive be it an object or a living being, a single landmine is noted to not be lethal, but she is capable of creating numerous landmines to make up for this weakness. Battles & Events Trivia *Shoowaysha Publishing is a parody of the actual Shueisha, the publisher of Shonen Jump, but it's spelled with different kanji. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Meta Liberation Army Category:Emitters Category:Villains